


Over-Thinking

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan/Reid AU College - both attend first semester meeting of campus LGBT group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over-Thinking

Morgan had been imagining for weeks a nightmare scenario where the group would all sit in a circle, and each person would be required to stand up and state their name, gender status and sexual preference, and he’d have to admit he was unsure about the latter and would be revealed as a fraud, a straight guy over-thinking things.  
  
For Reid it had been the next logical step once he was self-aware of his fluid sexuality and rather androgynous gender identity; he’d been marginalised for his genius for a long time, and knew that this would very likely cause more reaction from people, so he wanted to align himself with persons and organisations that were peers and allies.  
  
Morgan found himself changing outfits once because he was worried he “looked gay”, caught his own thought and seriously considered backing out of the whole thing. But he’d promised Garcia he’d go to support her first meeting as the new chair of the LGBTQ Club. He’d said he was going to go to support her, but he suspected she knew he had other motivations too.  
  
Reid spent the day between classes reading his latest book purchases, absorbing all the information about sexuality and gender as he could, drowning his nerves in information.  
  
There was kool aid and candy and a much more casual atmosphere than Morgan had expected. He didn’t recognise anyone, though that didn’t surprise him considering the circles he ran in. Several people looked at him and quickly looked away, smiles fading and uneasy tension creeping into their posture. He hung back, realising he was recognised as part of the football team and someone they couldn’t risk trusting. He didn’t feel very welcome, but he couldn’t blame them considering the homophobic reputation and reality of the football team.  
  
Reid hugged his books to his chest, registering the faces of several people he shared classes with, none of whom he’d interacted with significantly. He glanced around, hoping this would be some common ground that he could connect with people over, that wouldn’t have his genius outcasting him. He met the gaze of a tall broad man leaning on the wall a few feet away, and they’d been looking at each other for longer than could pass for passing eye contact when he recognised him. He felt his stomach jolt, even as he found himself speaking.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“I’m Spencer Reid.”   
  
“Derek Morgan,” he replied, registering the sudden wave of butterflies and trying not to think about them too much.  
  
“You’re on the football team,” he shifted on his feet.  
  
“Yeah,” Morgan shrugged smiling easily, “don’t hold it against me. You a freshman?”  
  
“Technically, although this is my second college degree. Actually, I’m undertaking two this time, the university lifted the restriction after I completed my first without any difficulty.”  
  
“Really?” Morgan looked impressed. “You must be smart. So you went to college at like, what?”  
  
“Thirteen.”  
  
“Woah. So you’re seventeen?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You must-” Derek was cut off when Garcia greeted him loudly, bustling over.  
  
“Hey chocolate thunder!” She grinned. “Making friends already? Hi, Penny G,” she introduced herself to Reid.  
  
“Spencer Reid.”  
  
“First time?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“My first time as chair, so we’re in this together. See you’ve got talking to my bestie. Derek’s here to support me, an ally, you know.”  
  
“Actually,” Morgan said, mouth feeling a little dry as he met Reid’s eyes again, “I’m here for me too.”  
  
Realisation dawned on Garcia and she glanced between them, trying to disguise a Cheshire cat-like grin.  
  
“Okay.” She nodded, hanging them both a rainbow wristband. “We’re gonna start soon, you boys have fun.”  
  
Reid was blushing a little, but he didn’t look away as Morgan smiled openly at him.


End file.
